1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive headlamp apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination device for a vehicle comprised of a light source, where a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements are arranged in a matrix, and a condensing lens is proposed in the conventional practice (see Patent Document 1, for instance). Such an illumination device is configured in such a manner as to irradiate an area in front of the vehicle using predetermined light distribution patterns.
Also, an illumination device capable of generating different illuminance distributions using a light source equipped with a plurality of light-emitting diodes arranged, in matrix, adjacently in the vertical and horizontal directions is disclosed in the conventional practice (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
Also, such illumination devices as described above achieve a various types of light distribution patterns by selectively lighting up a part of the plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements and controlling the electric conduction amount of them during the lighting.